


my pulse has been rising, my temples are pounding

by macabrekawaii



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Dick Grayson, Dom/sub, Dominant Jason, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Snowballing, Subspace, Top Jason Todd, all Robins have a praise kink it's just the way it is, submissive dick, threw a little felching in as a bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: Jason ties Dick up as a pretty little shibari gift to himself and Dick loves every debaucherous moment.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	my pulse has been rising, my temples are pounding

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good good shibari d/s party time. Takes place whenever you want in whatever continuity you want. 
> 
> Title is ""Rev 22:20" by Puscifer which is just a real good song to tie someone up to and eat your come out of their ass to, you feel?

"You’ll tell me if the ropes get too tight, won’t you pretty bird?” Jason threads his fingers through Dick’s soft hair with one hand as he uses the other to give the ends of his rope a taught pull. Dick’s body is snapped upright by the movement and he arches into it, thrusting his hips up as his chest puffs, straining against the tight ropes intricately tied around his naked body. Jason’s spent what felt like an eternity slowly tying a nylon rope into a beautiful web of knots around Dick’s prone form. “I asked you a question.” Jason’s voice is firm, but Dick can feel the amusement behind it. “Lost already, Dickie?” 

Dick nods, his head drooping forward a bit. He manages a weak “uh huh” at the same time Jason grasps Dick’s hair tightly and yanks his head back. Dick looks up at his partner, trying to meet his gaze. Jason’s nails rake Dick’s scalp as he pulls his head up more, twisting his hand in the dark strands. 

“You’ll tell me if the ropes get too tight, won’t you?” Jason says coolly. 

“Yes. I’ll tell.” Dick’s voice is soft and shaky. Dick feels the ropes compressing against him as Jason yanks him up by his hair, feels his muscles straining against their bonds. Feels the blood rush to his groin far, far away from his brain. 

Dick is completely immobilized by rivulets of blue nylon rope. He’s seated sort of on his knees, sort of back on his heels due to the tie. A classic futumomo—his calves tied against the bottom of his thighs with a series of looping knots, keeping him from extending his legs or standing up, and keeping his legs splayed apart. Pushed forward, Dick’s in a perfect kneeling position. His arms are tied behind his back, arm-binder position, hands together and restrained. The rope loops around his thick biceps, swirling around into elaborate knots, down to around his wrists. Jason had made sure not to leave too much space at the top, even if it meant Dick was a little bowed, his shoulders pushed back, chest out. Jason knew giving Dick even a few extra inches of space meant he could dislocate a shoulder, get his hands in front. Sure, Dick could probably still get out if he had wanted to. No former Robin could be stopped by something as simple as smooth nylon rope. But Dick was exactly where he wanted to be, and the temptation to be a brat was easier to resist when faced with a more difficult task. So his back arched obscenely, thrusting out his chiseled torso. Jason especially loved the ropes here, the way they cut across Dick’s lithe but powerful body. The lines of the rope seemed to blend so seamlessly with the lines of scars crisscrossing Dick’s body. All of it was beautiful, all of it was dangerous. Jason had really taken his time with Dick’s torso, a beautiful Hishi Karada, diamonds of rope enveloping Dick’s upper body. Dick groans, remembering how Jason had toyed with his nipples while tying him, pausing at random to pluck at the sensitive buds, distracting him from the feeling of being tied. 

Now Dick’s chest strains against the ropes with every ragged breath. Jason had barely touched him since finishing, just let him adjust to the feel of the rope, until grabbing him for an answer. Jason lets go of Dick’s hair and lets the tied man fall back a bit against the bed. Dick can feel Jason’s eyes laving over him, stopping between his legs. Dick’s length is already so hard, blushing purple at the tip as precome leaks profusely. Dick can feel himself pulse with Jason’s eyes on him. He knows he must make quite the picture. He feels hot, impossibly hot, and knows he has a flush of red from his cheeks down his chest. He tries to push down the embarrassment, but he can feel the heat creeping to his cheeks, reddening them further. He pants, open mouthed, at the attention.

“Such a pretty bird.” Jason coos at him, brushes a thumb across his cheek, grazing his bottom lip. Dick lets his pink tongue dart out to lap at Jason’s finger, soft like a kitten. He looks up at Jason and sees that the other man has closed his eyes, just a moment. Dick sucks Jason’s thumb into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the digit. A smile spreads across Jason’s lips. Dick feels something like pride, knowing this is doing as much for Jason as it is for him. However beautiful Jason keeps insisting Dick is, Jason looks like pure sin. 

Dick strains against his arm bindings, can’t help it, desperate to touch Jason, desperate for the friction of the rope when suddenly he is pushed down, a foot to his back between his shoulder blades. The kick isn’t hard enough to knock the wind from him, but the threat of real pain is there as Jason grinds his heel down against him, pushing Dick’s chest and face down into the mattress. Dick turns his head to the side to keep from suffocating. 

“What are you doing, pet?” Jason’s voice is lilting, and Dick finds himself drifting off more than hearing what’s being said. “Where do you think you are going? You’re all mine. You have nowhere to go. You can’t get out.”  
Jason presses down harder with foot flush between Dick’s shoulders. Jason’s up on one knee, the other leg extended onto Dick’s back. Jason pulls on the excess rope of Dick’s arms, snapping him taught. Dick gasps and inhales sharply, feeling like his lungs burn with the effort. Dick hears Jason say something else, something commanding, but it doesn’t register. The pressure on his back is making the ropes dig into his body and he writhes against it. He can feel the knots on his chest pressing in hard, hard enough to leave bruises he’s sure. The thought sends a delicious rush through him, and his hard cock ruts against the mattress as he circles his hips. 

“I can feel you grinding against the bed down there, pretty little slut.” Jason presses him down harder still, Dick gags with it. “You so desperate for it, so needy?”

Dick whines, tries to turn his head. He can’t do it—not with the ropes holding him so still, not with Jason’s foot on his back, bearing down, pressing his face into the warming mattress. 

Jason slides his leg back and kneels behind Dick. Dick sucks in a deep breath that feels like ice water hitting his veins. The pressure off his back, he mindlessly grinds against the bed once more, chasing that promise of friction he can’t quite reach. He feels Jason move and then-- 

“Ohhhh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck _ohfuckohfuckohfuck_.”

Jason drags his tongue over Dick’s hole, dips the tip of his tongue in just a bit, and Dick whines, high pitched and loud. 

“That’s my good birdie. Sing for me sweetheart.” Jason pulls Dick’s cheeks further apart and really leans in, his face flush against Dick’s hot skin. Dick can feel Jason’s breath and holds his own as Jason licks all around and then into Dick’s body. Dick feels far away, like his body has gone numb but not numb. He can feel _everything_ \-- Jason’s tongue flicking into him, the grip on his ass, nails digging in and leaving half-moon marks. He can feel the way the ropes tense against his body as he shifts, trying to lean back into the pleasure of Jason’s thick, wet tongue. But it all feels like a dream, like watching something through a haze. Like a sheer curtain had dropped between Dick and everything else and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that exists beyond Jason touching him and the ropes. _The ropes_. He arches himself as back as he can go, moaning as Jason laps at him hungrily, holding himself as taught as he can, reveling in the tight pull of the ropes.

“Ah- ahnn… ah… J—” Dick can hardly speak, hardly breathe. Jason gets the message and grabs onto the loose rope at Jason’s wrists and gives it another firm tug. The motion pulls all the rope back and Dick knows beyond a doubt now that his chest is going to be covered in bruises where each of the knots lay. 

“If I move will you stay where you are? Will you be good for me, pretty bird?” Jason presses his thick length against Jason’s back, leaning over him, crowding him. Dick shudders. “If I get up will you be right here, waiting for me to get my hands on you? I know you will.” Jason presses a kiss that turns into more of a bite at the base of Dick’s spine, between a particularly symmetrical opening of rope. He keens. “You want to be good, Dickiebird. You want to be so, so good for me.” Jason rolls his hips once, punctuating his words at the end before withdrawing off the bed. 

Dick hears a click behind him, like a cap being popped off, and he strains to look behind him. Without being able to push himself up there’s little he can do but let his head rest on the mattress, laying forward, chest proud, hips raised, legs tied and splayed. 

There’s a sudden cool wetness and then, without warning, two slick fingers thrust inside Dick’s body. “FuuuUUUUCK.” Dick shouts, presses back without thought, chasing the length inside. Jason thrusts in and out of Dick, scissoring his fingers widely. “P-please, I need more. Please fuck me.” 

“Damn pretty bird, you have a filthy song.” Jason laughs, adds a third finger. Dick doesn’t move, just lets Jason in, lets him press all the way to the knuckles. There’s no resistance. “Bet I can make you sing a better one.”  
Jason curls his fingers then, pressing against Dick’s prostate. Dick makes another pained, high pitched sound. His head swims with the sensation of being so suddenly full, so suddenly an onslaught. He can hear Jason laugh behind him, distant and menacing. His cock presses against the mattress beneath him, rubbing back and forth into the growing slick. The ropes are starting to feel pleasantly irritating, getting wet and warm with his sweat. Jason continues thrusting and flexing his fingers, all the while dragging them against Dick’s sweet spot. Dick feels so turned on he could scream. And suddenly the fingers are gone.

Dick whines again, almost tries to muffle it into the bedding but lets it out, loud and greedy. He hears the snap of a plastic bottle again and then, like he wished it into being, Jason presses the blunt head of his cock against Dick’s slick entrance. 

Jason doesn’t press in right away. With one hand, he holds himself against Dick’s hole, letting his cock rub in a wet slide along Dick’s crack. His other hand moves to trace the ropes, feeling up Dick’s restrained thighs, smoothing down his back and along his arms. Again Jason says something that doesn’t register—Dick can only hear the pounding of the blood in his ears.  
Jason breeches him in one, slow slide, entering Dick all the way down to the base. All the tension bleeds from Dick’s body. He falls bonelessly forward, held up by his bindings. His cheek feels wet, like he’s been drooling against the mattress, or crying, or both. Dick feels so unaware of everything happening yet all too aware of _Jason_. Jason’s length inside him, moving slow, dragging in and out without building any real pace. Jason speaks again and it washes over Dick as a low rumble. 

Jason’s hands move to Dick’s splayed thighs and he hooks his arms around their tied bulk, holding his restrained legs as he buries himself into the man beneath him. Jason snaps his hips viciously, fully driving Dick into the bed with every thrust. It is obvious this is not a marathon but a sprint. Dick makes soft sounds as Jason pounds into him. He’s completely restrained yet Dick’s never felt more _open_ for Jason. He can’t do anything but _take it_ , take Jason’s heated thrusts, take his hard length. Jason pushes down on Dick’s hips to hold himself more upright and the angle of him changes _just right_ , pummeling Dick’s prostate. 

Dick hears his own scream before he registers the orgasm tearing through him. He comes hard, spurting into the barest of space between his dick and the mattress, the friction becoming maddening as Jason continues to thrust and jostle him against the bed. It’s so much, too much. Dick feels like he screams until his throat is raw but he’s not there, he does not care, the sound is so, so far away. The edges of Dick’s vision feel white and hazy, like soft snow fogging up a camera lens. He feels his hole flutter and clench around Jason and oh god then, oh then, he feels Jason fill him up, feels Jason spill fire inside of him. The ropes creak against his sweat soaked body. Jason pulls back and Dick whines at the loss of him, the loss of his touch, already feeling so _empty_. He distantly thinks he should feel embarrassed. 

Jason doesn’t give him that moment to think, is already diving forward, pulling apart Dick’s cheeks again. His tongue licks at Dick’s sloppy entrance, Jason’s come already spilling out. Jason presses a thumb into Dick and the bound man shudders and makes a broken cry, half moaning and half pleading. He slurps and sucks and the sound is obscene, almost makes Dick gag on it. It’s wet and messy and Jason is sucking at his hole, pulling his own release from Dick’s loose body. The feeling, the suction is so unbelievably too much. Dick is still oversensitive from coming and the pressure and warmth of Jason’s mouth against his abused hole pushes him over the edge entirely. His body shakes within the confines of the rope. Hot tears splash down his face. 

“Please, please please.” Dick begs, not knowing what for. 

Jason pulls back wordlessly. Dick feels himself being manhandled, flipped over and upwards back onto his knees. Jason sits back and stares a moment, tight-lipped, eyes rolling over Dick. Dick’s hair is soaked with sweat and sticks to his forehead. He can feel the sticky trails of tears drying on his face. He can feel the _ropes_ , the way they cut gently into his overheated skin. Jason leans in with a tender look and presses his lips to Dick. 

The taste is acrid and sharp and before Dick’s brain catches up, Jason is pushing his tongue into Dick’s willing mouth, almost unfurling into him, alongside his come. Dick chokes for only a second before gulping it down, gasping for air around Jason’s insistent tongue in his mouth. Dick breathes in harshly through his nose and meets Jason’s mouth better. The kiss takes shape, their lips sliding wet and swollen against each other. Jason moans into it and the sound makes Dick feel a twitch below despite already being so spent. Without his mouth ever leaving Dick’s, Jason reaches behind him and with a practiced hand, begins untying the ropes binding his arms. Jason pulls his head away to better see what he’s doing and Dick leans forward, mouthing against Jason’s neck, not quite kissing but not quite licking, just tasting. He lets his head fall into the crook of Jason’s shoulder as the younger man works at the ropes. The last of the knots give way and Dicks arms fly around Jason’s waist. 

“So good for me, pretty bird.” Jason cards his fingers through Dick’s damp hair. Dick wraps his arms around Jason’s waist, settling his hands just above the plump firmness of his ass. Jason slides his hand under Dick’s chin and pulls his face up to meet his gaze. “How’re we feeling, gorgeous?”

“Mmmm. Good.” Dick’s eyes are dreamy, and a lazy smile is spread across his face. He feels tired, bone tired, but in a good way, like he’s been wrung out like a sponge, purged of everything chaotic inside him. He feels peaceful. He feels safe. “Thank you.” 

Jason laughs. He looks down at Dick like he’s everything good in this world and Dick feels his chest swell, feels like his heart is going to rabbit right out of him. 

“I should be thanking you, Dickie. Thank you for trusting me.” 

“Forever, little wing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not personally a fan of terms like Sir in the bedroom and prefer to flip the script with the Dominant party relying on diminutive petnames for the sub instead so that's what I went with here. Hope y'all enjoyed. This is probably the fastest I have written a completed fic in a decade.


End file.
